


Falling in Love

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apples, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Meddling, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Love is ripe at the apple orchard, and Rose and Hux are there to make it happen between their best friends.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: The PL First Birthday: Anniversary Exchange





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The PL is all about love and friendship, so this little fic felt appropriate. Yayyy fall! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"So, Rey, how are things with you and Ben?"

Pausing between two laden honeycrisp apple trees, Rey set her precious bag of apples down. 

There was apple crisp to be made, and Ben had promised to show her later that day how to make the heavenly smelling concoction of apples, oatmeal, cinnamon, and sugar. She had lusted over that crisp ever since the first time he had brought it to the office, and she always stole at least several pieces. 

She suspected that Ben brought it in more frequently when she admitted to loving it, and she wished she had realized then that it was his way of showing his feelings after their initial rocky relationship in the office when she was new. 

However, like the best friend she was, Rose encouraged Rey and her designs within the engineering department, lifting her up when Ben and Hux scoffed. She was there through drunken nights complaining, long nights working, and everything in between. 

It shocked the whole office when Rose began dating Hux openly, none more so than Rey. However, she was the first to accept him within their friend group because it was obvious that both liked each other a lot. Hux softened after that, and Rey grew to like him, as well as gave Ben a second chance since he was Hux's best friend. 

"Things are good. Better than good, really. Ben is everything you said he was," admitted Rey, knowing where this conversation was going. 

Rose eyed her best friend next to an adjacent honeycrisp bow, picking off two apples and holding them up in her hands. 

"I know I've been gently nudging you two together--"

"Gently?" asked Rey with a laugh. "More like pushing those two apples together and saying 'Now kiss!'."

"And if I was, you'd still love me for it because you know I have your back," said Rose airily, placing the apples in her bag and setting her hands on Rey's shoulders. "All I want is to see you happy, and you genuinely are with Ben."

"I am," admitted Rey quietly. "He's a good man with an over-inflated ego and dramatic flair, but I love him."

"Now you understand my relationship with Armitage," giggled Rose, glancing at her engagement ring. "Have you two talked about marriage yet?"

"Rose, it's only been a year!" protested Rey, cheeks turning redder than the apples in her possession. 

Rose's eyebrows went to her hairline. "I know Ben and his family; they don't like to wait."

"That's for sure," murmured Rey, making Rose laugh. She conceded, "He's mentioned it once, but I'm  _ not  _ getting my hopes up."

"Good. As long as he has, or else I'd have to have a little talk with him--"

"Involving a taser like you did with Hux?"

Rose looked around with a smirk. "I'm not above it."

Both girls broke into peals of laughter as they picked up their bags and commenced their apple picking once more. 

When they were near the end of the muddy row of trees in the orchard, Rose placed a steadying hand on Rey's back. 

"I'm not above a lot of things, especially when it comes to my friends. That's why I got help this time. Say hi to Ben for me," said Rose before shoving her best friend into the unpaved road between the rows of apple trees.

\------------

"How are things with you and Rey?"

Ben jerked his head back to his best friend, gala apples forgotten. 

"You know we're good," he said, immediately suspicious of Hux. 

To his credit, Hux didn't look ashamed of his question, no matter how obvious it was. 

"Just good?"

"Of course not! It's a dream. She's everything I've ever wanted in a girl: intelligent, beautiful, kind heart, the whole package," said Ben, turning to fully face his friend.

"That's how I feel about Rose. That's why I proposed to her," said Hux, pointing toward the honeycrisp trees nearby. 

Ben's breath quickened knowing that Rey was close. She was everything good that he didn't deserve. 

"I want to, but I haven't found the right moment," whispered Ben as they walked to the end of the row. "I've got my mom's engagement ring here."

"That's good," said Hux, stealing Ben's bag of apples. "You're going to need it."

Ben gave his best friend a quizzical look, only to be pushed into the unpaved road between the rows of apple trees.

"Is he out there?" whispered Rose a moment later, tiptoeing between trees to approach her fiance. 

"Yes. Your crazy idea might work yet, petal."

"Of course it will," she said before kissing him. "Let's watch. I have my phone ready."

\---------

Rey stumbled into the road, only to almost crash into Ben who appeared out of nowhere. 

"I'm sorry!"

Both stammered their apologies as Ben's arms looped around her, steadying them both before he pressed her against his chest. Rey breathed in his masculine scent, loving how his black sweater smelled like fresh apples as well. 

She craned her neck up. "I got some apples for us to make apple crisp later. I've been looking forward to it all week."

"So have I," he admitted, brushing a stray strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. "I've been counting down the hours."

"Even though you just saw me yesterday," she said, eyeing him and gripping his sweater a little more tightly.

"Any time away from you feels like an eternity," he said, kissing her. "I miss you like crazy."

Her heart thudded in her chest; was Ben on the verge of proposing?

"Me too. You understand me so much better than anyone," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "My other half."

His whole body straightened as a small smile played across his plush lips, warming Rey's heart. 

"If soulmates existed, you'd be mine," he said with authority. "I want no one but you."

"Ben--"

"Marry me," he blurted in a rush, digging into his pocket and fishing out a ring box. "You've filled my life with light and joy in a way that I thought I'd never have. I love you, Rey Johnson, and I never want to have to go a day without you."

"Ben--"

His face filled with panic, and he accidentally bumped into her bag of apples, knocking them over, along with his ring. As he cursed, both knelt in the mud. He started picking up her apples, apologizing profusely until she placed a single finger at his lips, producing the ring with a glowing smile. 

"You never let me finish," she said softly, slipping the ring on her hand. "Yes, I will. There's nothing I want more."

He heaved a sigh of relief, and she kissed him until they were both breathless. 

"I love you, Ben, even more than I love your apple crisp."

"That's saying something," he chuckled, taking her hands. 

An apple fell off the branch above them, dropping between them. Ben picked it up, wiped it off, and offered it to her.

"I'm not perfect, just like this apple. A little rough around the edges and bruised by life. But, with your sunshine and love to feed me, I have become much more than I ever could be alone. I want to give that to you, as well. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rey's eyes watered, and she was about to respond when both heard a loud sob not far away.

"That was _beautiful!"_ squeal-sobbed Rose, stepping toward them from among the trees. "I can't believe you're finally engaged!"

"Took you long enough, Solo," said Hux, grinning brightly as the new couple stood, amused that their friends had watched. "Congratulations."

"We're making apple pie shots to celebrate tonight!" declared Rose, sweeping out her arms and gathering the four of them together. "To love!"

"To friendships," said Rey, grinning.

"May they live on forever."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
